This section is intended to provide information to facilitate an understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Sonar data collected from a sonar device can provide useful information. For example, sonar data may be used to locate marine life, underwater objects, depth and topography in aquatic environments where visibility is often extremely limited. Improvements in sonar devices that collect this data can provide advantages.